hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mist
''"Naturally occurring energy, found in almost all regions of the world, affecting all living things, the climate, and even the land itself. Magick is but one of the diverse methods of harnessing the power of Mist, the most common being via its controlled release from magicite, an ore known to hold high concentrations of condensed Mist within its crystalline structure. For larger effects, a greater amount of Mist is required, making particularly rich magicite a valuable commodity. There are marked regional differences in the amount of Mist contained in the atmosphere and soil. While typically invisible to the naked eye, high densities of Mist will occasionally manifest in very visible phenomena. The highest concentrations of Mist can even do damage, leading to over-rapid changes in the environment, and violent behavior among animals and those more sensitive to the Mist's effects." '' - Ivalician Sage Knowledge on the Mist The 'Mist' is an unknown energy force formerly indiginous to the planet Ivalice. History Properties The Mist is capable of allowing individuals exposed to the Mist to use the powers of the Elements, or even other various powers. If exposed to the Mist for a long period of time, the individual becomes a permenant 'Container' for the Mist. The Mist, although not altogether the same, is, in some ways, similar to the Force and the 2 are powerful enough to cancel each other out. Exposure to Nethicite, Deifacted or Manufacted, can have the same effect as spending long periods of time in Mist. Mist-Related Powers Mist Powers, or, as they're called by individuals from Ivalice, 'Magicks', are abilities given by the Mist. There are many different types of 'magicks' powers under various catagories: 'White Magicks' 'White Magicks', also known as 'Holy Magicks', are mostly well known for their healing properties. The only damage-causing White Magicks are 'Holy' and the more powerful 'Holyja'. 'Black Magicks' 'Black Magicks' are more offensive magicks. They act just like, but are only barely related to, elemental powers. 'Time Magicks' Time Magick is magick used for manipulating time and space of a character or enemy. Examples of this include Haste, which increases the reflexes of the target, and Slow, which decreases their reflexes. 'Green Magicks' 'Green Magicks' are powers utilizing the status of an individual, either empowering an ally or giving an enemy a disadvantage. Examples of 'buffing' Magicks include 'Protect', which protects against physical damage, and 'Faith', which enhances supernatural attacks. Examples of 'debuffing' Magicks include 'Toxify', which poisons multiple enemies, and 'Sleepga', which forces multiple adversaries to fall asleep, even in the middle of battle. 'Arcane Magicks' Arcane Magick is a type of magick that deals with direct damage or negative Status Effects that distort the judgment of either ally or foe. Dark-Element Magicks are all classified as Arcane Magicks. 'Quickinings' Quickenings, also called 'Limit Breaks', are special moves that can be used by Ivalicians, or other Mist-Powered individuals, when they accumulate enough Mist Energy. Each Ivalician can utilize 3: a Stage 1, Stage 2, and Stage 3 Quickening, each using up a different amount of mist and one more powerful than the last. 2 examples are Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca's 'Maelstrom's Bolt, a Stage 3, and Penelo's 'Evanescence', a Stage 2. 'Espers' Espers are powerful creatures native to Ivalice. Formerly creations of the group of spectral creatures known as the Occuria, the Espers were transformed into beasts of pure Mist, their physical forms only able to be maintained by the power of an expert summoner. .]] Fusion Moves Fusion moves are Mist-Based abilities that can only be utilized by non-Ivalician users of Supernatural energy (ie: IceBite, May, ODST Grievous, Jerdak, etc). Various Fusion Moves include IceBite's Sword's Play, May's Torrential Tribute, ODST Grievous's Blood Tornado, and Jerdak's Force-Mode Mist-Wave. Category:Supernatural Abilities/Things